


Dinner and Other Dangerous Pursuits

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dinner.  That's all it was meant to be, was dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Other Dangerous Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PimpMyTARDIS on LJ as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2010.

"Dinner. That's all it was meant to be, was dinner. Not a honeymoon, not a wedding present, and definitely not an adventure. Ow!" Rory yelped as the business end of a fork got past his guard.

"Don't worry, you still get points for trying," Amy said as a jar of Parmesan cheese thumped heavily into the serving tray she was using for cover. "How are you at distractions?"

"Depends on what I'm trying to distract. What do you call your supper when it starts to fight back?"

"Right. Let's hope it knows that red sauce never comes out of a white shirt." She dropped her serving tray, revealing the tempting garment to their foe. It dropped its makeshift weapons to lunge and Rory slammed his dish cover down, trapping it against the plate.

"Well done, Rory!" the Doctor's voice congratulated. "I've just got the mum taken care of. Escaped from the zoo today, the pair of them." A tendril wiggled feebly between plate and cover. The Doctor frowned and pulled out his screwdriver. "Take that lid off--you're hurting him."

" _It_ was hurting _us_."

The Doctor made a rude noise. "If somebody tried to eat you, you'd probably take exception, too."

Rory sighed and lifted the cover. The Doctor did something with his screwdriver and their erstwhile dinner fell limply back again. "There, that should keep him stunned till he's back with his mother." The look he gave Rory was somewhere between a glare and a smirk. "Why don't you go and get a curry or something?" He picked up the plate and cooed to the thing as he headed for the restaurant's door.

Amy cleared her throat. "And are you going to tell us what exactly it is, besides a dab hand with a fork?"

"Flying spaghetti monster." The Doctor looked over his shoulder and grinned. "And this one's just a baby--you should've seen his mum."


End file.
